


Valentine's Day

by MiraHerondale



Series: Momentos [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft planea los días de los enamorados de todos los años, y Greg está impaciente por saber qué habrá hecho esta vez, mientras rememora el último San Valentín que pasó con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esta historia por diversión.
> 
> Participa en el Reto de San Valntín del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us"
> 
> Para mis niñas y para Lizz, que me inspira :3

En su reunión semanal con John Watson los fines de semana en el pub, Greg no podía evitar sacar toda la frustración del trabajo y de su persona de igual modo que lo hacía el doctor. Al fin y al cabo, todos necesitan un momento para desahogarse antes de estallar. Y qué mejor que hacerlo con amigos, en lugar de con completos desconocidos, o con el objeto de la frustración en particular. Sobre todo si éste último es alguien cercano.

John se había pasado los últimos veinte minutos hablando de cómo Sherlock le desquiciaba (algo que al parecer tenía que ver con un hígado sin vaciar en la nevera, y todo el piso oliendo como unos baños públicos), y sobre las ganas que tenía de ver como se las apañaría para sobrevivir con algún otro compañero de piso que no fuera él. Greg no podía culparle. Todos sabían bien cómo era Sherlock, y lo cierto es que imaginarse conviviendo con él más de dos horas seguidas amenazaba con causarle una jaqueca legendaria.

—Y los malditos trajes, en serio. Es un maldito pijo. ¿Sabes la cantidad de lavadoras que ocupa para eso? A penas puedo lavar mi ropa por los programas especiales que debe utilizar. Aunque bien mirado, me sorprende que sepa ponerla, siquiera. Todo este tiempo imaginé que era la Señora Hudson quien se encargaba de ello.

Greg soltó una risita, dando otro sorbo a su pinta. Realmente, los Holmes tenían algo con los trajes en general. Solo había que ver a Mycroft, que parecía incluso dormir con ellos puestos. Su similitud con el personaje de Barney Stinson era sorprendente en ese sentido. Contuvo la risa ante la imagen que le sobrevino de verle en su mente bailando en una farola, con el paraguas balanceándose a los lados.

Alzó la vista y John estaba arqueando la ceja, mirándole como si no se lo pudiera creer. ¿Se estaba riendo en su cara?

—Lo siento, John. Solo estaba... ya sabes. Mycroft también tiene sus manías, sobre todo con los trajes... es una locura, ni te lo imaginas.

John parpadeó, con una sonrisa tironeándo de sus labios. Se llevó la cerveza a los labios, sin dejar de observarle.

—No seas exagerado. Alguna vez se pondrá ropa normal.

Greg soltó una risita.

—Sí, alguna vez...

—No vas a soltar prenda, ¿verdad?

—Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.

No pudo evitar apretar los labios en una sonrisa, después de terminar su cerveza. Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa, sacando la cartera y buscando un billete de diez libras para pagar ambas copas. John hizo amago de levantarse, pero le detuvo.

—Invito yo a esta. Tú puedes pagar la siguiente, John —Se pasó la chaqueta por los brazos, sosteniendo el dinero entre los labios. Se dirigió hacia la barra antes de que el otro pudiera hacerlo, y estiró el brazo en dirección al barman, extendiendo la cuenta y el billete entre la gente. Una vez hubo pagado, volvió a la mesa y palmeó la espalda de John, apretando suavemente su hombro bueno.

John alzó la cabeza de la madera. Había estado mirando los surcos húmedos de la espuma y la humedad de la copa en el tablón de la mesa, arañando el barniz con una de sus recortadas uñas. Parecía más tranquilo que cuando había llegado, las arrugas de su frente por completo desaparecidas. Greg confiaba en que fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera impulsado a llamarle para verse esa tarde, hubiera sido mínimamente resuelto. Si había dos personas más hechas la una a la medida de la otra, esas eran John y Sherlock. Dudaba que hubiera muchas cosas que pudieran enfrentarles hasta llegar al punto de romperse el uno al otro. Y, desde luego, una lavadora no era una de ellas.

—Creo que es hora de que regrese. Solo de imaginar qué habrá hecho con los globos oculares que tenía en la batidora me estremezco.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de John. Era una mezcla entre la resignación y la conciencia personal de la propia locura.

—Si no te conociera, eso me habría preocupado de maneras que no se te pueden ocurrir.

Ambos abandonaron el bar, con las manos en los bolsillos, encogidos por el frío en la acera, mientras esperaban un taxi.

Pasados unos segundos, un coche negro con cristales tintados se detuvo junto a la acera frente a ellos, los dobles intermitentes encendidos, parpadeando en la noche. John miró a Greg y señaló el coche con el pulgar, por encima del hombro.

—Cenicienta, creo que esa es tu calabaza.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Ventajas que tiene uno. ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a Baker? Los taxis son imposibles a esta hora

John hizo un gesto de barrido con la mano, como deshaciendo el pensamiento en el aire.

—No, es igual. Caminaré hasta la siguiente calle y así me despejo un poco —dijo, y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano —. Nos vemos el lunes, supongo.

—Casi seguro —alzó la mano para despedirse también, abriendo la puerta del pasajero del coche — ¡Buenas noches, John!

Sentarse en el coche, ya con el cinturón puesto, le permitió frotarse las manos contra la cara interna de sus muslos, haciendo que entraran en calor. realmente, el invierno había entrado con fuera ese año.

—¿Le llevo a casa, señor? El Señor Mycroft llegó hace una hora.

Sonrió. Mycroft pocas veces llegaba pronto los viernes, en favor de solucionar sus asuntos para liberar el fin de semana para ellos dos... a menos que surgiera alguna crisis imprevista. Lo que pasaba demasiado a menudo, de todas formas. Pero era agradable saber que al menos se lo tomaba en serio.

—Gracias, Valiant. A casa será perfecto, entonces.

Algo a lo que Greg nunca jamás se acostumbraría, era a tener chófer.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, Greg tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Mycroft. Llevaba todo el día esperando ese fin de semana, mientras el viernes parecía no llegar nunca a su fin. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días era 14 de febrero. Cruzó los dedos por que no hubiera ninguna catástrofe internacional ese fin de semana. Porque sinceramente, tenía pensado montarla él mismo, y que su casa fuera la zona cero. El dormitorio, concretamente. Aunque tampoco descartaba la alfombra persa frente a la chimenea, aquella tan tupida que resultaba tentadoramente comfortable.

De cualquier manera, Mycroft le mataría si se atrevía a mancharla con cualquier clase de elemento, así que aún estaba sobre la mesa de opciones.

_Estoy de camino- Gracias por el coche, Myc_

**XOXO**

**G**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, con un zumbido contra su muslo.

_Feliz San Valentín, Gregory_

**XO**

**M**

Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué era más tierno. Que Mycroft le felicitara San Valentín, o que le mandara un beso. Mycroft no era el tipo de persona que hacía esas cosas. Simplemente, no iban con él. Eran demasiado... modernas.

Había pasado ya tres días de los enamorados con Mycroft. El primero había sido de lo más normal. Una cena en un restaurante de Londres, un paseo, y luego arrumacos y una romántica noche de sexo lento y perezoso, con desayuno en la cama al día siguiente y mucho rato hablando de anécdotas divertidas y experiencias del pasado. El año siguiente, había sido Greg quien había sorprendido a Mycroft llevándole al teatro a ver Hamlet y luego a dar un paseo a Hyde Park ¡ alquilando una barca durante la noche, gracias al favor de un amigo. De hecho, no fue hasta el año pasado que Greg descubrió que Mycroft había estado tramando la celebración del siguiente San Valentín desde que terminara al anterior. Quizá una de las anécdotas de Greg le había inspirado, o quizá era que para haber conseguido lo que consiguió necesitaba de mucha planificación. pero sin duda, lo más impresionante de todo, fue saber que en ningún momento lo había ni siquiera sospechado. Horas antes de que llegara a casa, ese mismo día hacía un año, lo más que había esperado sería otra invitación a una cena romántica y una noche tranquila en casa.

Sonrió al evocar las imágenes... no sabía qué tendría preparado ese año, pero estaba seguro de que incluso siendo el gobierno británico, tardaría en superarse a sí mismo por ese 2015...

* * *

Greg Lestrade soltó un silbido impresionado, dejando las maletas sobre el suelo de mármol.

No había visto un salón más grande en su vida. Y Jesús, eso era solo la recepción. Podía imaginar como serían las habitaciones...No, en realidad no podía.

—Mycroft... esto es demasiado. Te habrá costado una fortuna.

Mycroft, a su lado, hizo un gesto con la mano. Con la otra agarró su maleta y torció el cuello para guiñarle un ojo.

—El dinero es algo que no me importa en este momento. Tengo todo cuanto necesito a mi derecha.

Si las mejillas de Greg cambiaron violentamente a un color más parecido a un tomate maduro, eso era un detalle menor. Aún le sorprendía que Mycroft pudiera ser una persona tan tierna como era cuando esas fechas llegaban. Era como si todo él se transformara y de la noche a la mañana, fuera un hombre completamente distinto. Se convertía en una especie de novio dulce y sensible, y parecía que olvidaba que Inglaterra y gran parte del mundo dependían de él.

Greg no estaba seguro de si estaba encantado o aterrorizado.

El traqueteo de las ruedas en el suelo a penas duró el tiempo que llegaron a la recepción, porque en el momento en que uno de los recepcionistas vio a Mycroft, vestido con su impecable pantalón de traje gris perla y una camisa blanca sin corbata, las mangas enrolladas a la altura de los codos, éste salió con un carro para maletas, espoleando a un botones al que el gorro le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

—Señor Holmes, Señor Lestrade. La suite está preparada. Esperemos que tengan una feliz estancia con nosotros. El botones les acompañará hasta allí —saludó el recepcionista, inclinando la cabeza con suavidad. Tenía un fuerte acento que Greg identificó como griego, aunque su inglés era cuanto menos impecable. Greg miraba la escena, asombrado, entregando su maleta al botones. Cargó ambas en el carro y los llevó hasta un amplio ascensor, con las paredes forradas de espejos y el techo cubierto de detalles dorados que le hicieron pensar en _El Gran Gatsby_.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que el sol había empezado a ponerse en el horizonte. La puesta de sol sobre el mediterráneo había sido lo más hermoso que Greg había visto en los últimos tiempos, incluso si había sido desde la ventanilla del avión. Al llegar, lo único que fue capaz de ver de la ciudad, fueron las formas altivas del Partenón, justo en la colina frente al hotel.

Estiró una mano para tomar la de Mycroft, eufórico por la visión de una semana en Grecia, solo ellos dos. El móvil de Mycroft estaba en modo no molestar de manera permanente, así lo había prometido. Los únicos contactos que podían llamarle en ese modo eran Greg mismo y Anthea, que tenía instrucciones de no hacerlo a menos que fuera el fin del mundo y no quedara más opción que molestarle. Así que, estaba seguro, iban a ser unas autenticas vacaciones... Las primeras que tendrían como una pareja.

Mentiría si dijera que no había estado nervioso. Pero no le sudaban las manos, así que se daba por satisfecho.

Observó como los números del ascensor se iluminaban uno tras otro, hasta que llegaron a la decimotercera planta. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y el botones los llevó por un extenso pasillo. En todo el recorrido, Greg solo alcanzó a ver dos puertas, una a cada lado. Ellos se dirigían a la derecha, a una puerta doble blanca que, en lugar del acostumbrado lector de tarjeta, tenía una cerradura como una puerta normal. arqueó una ceja cuando el botones les tendió dos llaves idénticas con el colgante de seguridad del hotel a modo de llavero. El muchacho abrió con su propia llave general, y las puertas se abrieron a un mundo de lujo que Greg nunca soñó conocer, pero que sin duda no era tan ostentoso como había vaticinado al entrar.

Había un pequeño recibidor frente a ellos, con una mesilla y un cuenco de mármol blanco donde dejar las llaves. El espejo redondo reflejó el cargo pasillo tras ellos, y cómo las puertas se cerraban. oyó como el botones caminaba por el cuarto, sus pisadas ahogadas por el suelo enmoquetado. Las maletas desaparecieron, y después él volvió a aparecer, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente ante Mycroft y sonriendo cordialmente a Greg antes de abandonar la habitación en silencio, cerrando las puertas tras ellos, el carrito desapareciendo junto con él.

Una vez solos, Greg se atrevió a avanzar por la habitación, dejando que su boca se abriera mientras comprobaba que, más que una suite, aquel cuarto parecía una casa. Había incluso una modesta cocina americana, con una nevera, un pequeño congelador, un horno, un microondas, una vitro... El sofá estaba justo enfrente, delante de un televisor de pantalla plana muy parecido al que tenían en casa. Junto a él había una terraza, con unas cortinas de un color crema tan suave que parecía naranja. Era del color de los pétalos de una flor de hibiscus recién abierta.

Fuera, podía ver una mesa baja y cuatro butacas marrones, con cojines blancos. Fuera de la terraza, la negrura uniforme del paisaje se rompía por la luz de las formas brillantes del antiguo templo griego en ruinas. Parecían tan cercano que Greg creyó poder tocarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta dar a la habitación, dándose cuenta de que desde ella también se veían las ruinas. Había una butaca junto al armario de puertas correderas y un gran espejo entre las puertas, justo frente a la cama. Las maletas estaban sobre la cama, y Mycroft estaba deshaciéndolas, colgando la ropa cuidadosamente en las perchas dentro del armario.

La cama, en el centro, era casi tan grande como lo era la habitación en sí misma. La cabecera era paralela a la pared, acolchada y gris., y dos enormes cojines cuadrados hacían la función de almohada. A ambos lados había dos mesillas de noche, con sus respectivas lámparas y tarjetas de bienvenida.

Al otro lado, junto a la ventana, había un pequeño escritorio equipado con papel color crudo con el imagotipo del hotel, una pluma, y un par de sobres. El teléfono para llamar a recepción estaba en la mesilla más alejada de la puerta y, gracias a Dios, no había despertador. También había un televisor de pantalla plana adosado a la pared frente a la cama, y un minibar justo debajo.

Dentro del armario, Greg vio muchas de sus prendas, ya colocadas, y la caja de seguridad abierta, donde Mycroft había dejado sus pasaportes y las carteras, junto al monedero y su reloj. Greg nunca había usado la caja de seguridad de los hoteles antes, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca había tenido nada demasiado valioso que pudiera ser robado.

Se comió el bombón sobre la almohada del que asignó como su lado, y decidió que era el momento de echarle a su novio una mano con el desempacado. Entre los dos deshicieron la maleta en unos minutos y, cuando terminaron, Greg abrazó la espalda de Mycroft dejando un beso en su nuca.

Las manos del Holmes se movieron para posarse sobre las suyas, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y estirar el cuello, dándole más espacio. Greg sonrió contra su piel, yendo hacia su mejilla. Su cintura se aproximó a su cuerpo, las nalgas presionando contra los huesos de sus caderas. El ronroneo de Mycroft no le pasó desapercibido, manifestándose como una reverberación a través de su cuerpo. Dejó que sus labios subieran hacia su oreja, sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se relajaba contra él, y se atrevió a mecer ligeramente sus caderas contra el culo de Mycroft, tomando una profunda respiración al sentir la blanda carne cediendo contra él cuando el otro respondió, presionando hacia atrás con un suspiro.

El cuello de Mycroft giró lo justo para que sus labios encontraran los de Gregory, moviéndose para rozarlos con suavidad, la punta de su lengua delineando el contorno del inferior. Se balancearon a los lados cuando se separaron para respirar, y el pelirrojo aprovechó para girarse y quedar frente a él. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, apoyando su frente en la contraria, con los ojos cerrados.

—Feliz San Valentín, Gregory.

Recibió un suave beso en respuesta.

—Feliz San Valentín, Myc.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, disfrutando de la presencia del otro sin prisa, hasta que las manos de Mycroft se deslizaron por su pecho hasta posarse en sus pectorales. Sobre ellos, podía notar los movimientos que hacían los pulmones cuando respiraba y, bajo su palma izquierda, el latido ligeramente acelerado de su corazón. Sus manos siguieron bajando por su estómago, apreciando la suave curva de su viente, fruto de las ocasionales cervezas y sus malos hábitos alimenticios. Cuando llegaron a las caderas, Mycroft aprovechó para girar, acercándole a él. Como consecuencia, ambos cayeron en la cama, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando escuchó el sonido de sorpresa de Greg al verse sobre él en la cama.

—Parece que alguien quiere probar la calidad del colchón —bromeó el Detective Inspector, depositando un suave beso en sus labios sonrientes.

Mycroft aprovechó para profundizar el beso, llevando sus manos de vuelta a su cuello y enredando las piernas en su cintura, moviendo suavemente las caderas contra él. Hundió la lengua entre sus labios, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta mientras éstos se separaban para permitirle el paso.

Las caderas de Greg comenzaron a moverse en respuesta a las de Mycroft, empujándole contra la cama en embates lentos y profundos, rozando sus entrepiernas a través de las capas de ropa.

Las manos de Mycroft, que habían estado ocupadas en su cuello, se deslizaron hasta su camisa para empezar a desabrochar los botones, descubriendo la piel bronceada que había debajo poco a poco. Con cada botón, Greg sentía el aire de la habitación —algo frío—, acariciar su piel desnuda haciéndole estremecer. Y mientras las manos terminaban de liberar los últimos botones y pasaban al de los pantalones, su lengua pasó a invadir agresivamente su boca, chocando con su propia lengua en una lucha encarnizada. Los dientes aparecieron en algún momento, atrapando su labio inferior entre ellos antes de que la boca del político desapareciera por su mejilla, delineando la curva de su mandíbula con la precisión de un cartógrafo en tierra extranjera, hallando expertamente las uniones de lo huesos y el monte de la nuez en su garganta, temblosa cuando tragó saliva en un intento por mantener la cordura cuando le sintió en su oreja.

Cómo Mycroft Holmes era capaz de acabar con él solo chupando su oreja, era un gran misterio de la humanidad.

Los pantalones se perdieron, cayendo por sus piernas cuando le liberó la cintura para poder terminar de desnudarle. Una vez se libró de ellos, se puso de rodillas frente a él para sacarse la camisa de los brazos y lanzarla a algún punto desconocido de la habitación por el que podría preocuparse más tarde. Su máxima preocupación en ese momento era desenvolver el precioso regalo que tenía en su cama, cubierto de capas de hilo y algodón.

En un acto casi reverencial, Greg comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Mycroft, agachándose para besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, sus ojos vagando por las infinitas pecas que decoraban su piel, gotas de sol salpicadas sobre la luna por la mano de un artista.

Alguna vez había tratado de mantener el firme propósito de contarlas, memorizar las formas que dibujaban en su cuerpo, pero eran demasiadas, y siempre acababa sucumbiendo al deseo de probar su piel tras observarlas mucho rato.

Poco a poco llegó a los pantalones, y para entonces Mycroft se retorcía, clamando atención. Sus manos sujetaron piadosas la delicada tela del traje y la empujaron hacia abajo, descubriendo las blancas piernas junto con la suave tela de la ropa interior. Hundió el rostro en el hueco entre su pierna y la ingle, aspirando, rozando la delicada piel del interior de su muslo con la punta de la nariz. Cuando la rozó con los dientes, presionando con suavidad solo para verla ceder, el sonido de un gemido estrangulado hizo que su miembro saltara por la promesa de algo más.

—Gregory... Oh, Dios.

Arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza a la altura del filo de la cama, Greg deslizó también los calzoncillos hacia abajo, siguiendo el trayecto del elástico con sus labios.

Oyó a Mycroft urgar en el cajón de su mesilla de noche, notando como se estiraba ligeramente para tener mejor acceso. Una vez sacó sus pies de los calzoncillos, se estiró también para alcanzar un cojín de la butaca y deslizarlo bajo las caderas de su novio, elevando ligeramente su culo y permitiéndole estar más cómodo. El movimiento de algo pesado cayendo a su lado en el colchón captó su atención, mientras Mycroft se ponía cómodo. Así que eso era lo que Myc había estado buscando.

Chico aplicado, era él.

Abrió la botella de lubricante empezada con el chasquido característico de los tapones de plástico, y tuvo buen cuidado de embadurnar abundantemente sus dedos en él.

—Abre las piernas, amor.

Obedientemente, Mycroft separó sus muslos, descansando sus pies a la altura del filo del colchón, permitiendo un mejor acceso a Gregory, que se cernió sobre él sin perder de vista su objetivo.

Rozó con un dedo lubricado la piel del perineo, despacio, acariciándolo en círculos constantes, ralentizándose al escuchar un siseo por encima de su cabeza.

—Frío.

Recibió un beso en el muslo en forma de respuesta.

La boca de Greg subió por su piel, manteniéndose sobre la piel suave del interior de sus piernas hasta que el vello rizado de su entrepierna le rozó la nariz, tentando con hacerle estornudar. Sin dejar de mover su dedo, alzó la cabeza y atrapó la cabeza del pene erecto y goteante de Mycroft en su boca, acariciando con la lengua la sensible piel en los mismos círculos que su dedo. La respuesta fue inmediata, la espalda de Mycroft arqueándose, un gemido escapando de sus labios mientras maldecía.

—Joder...G-Gregory...

Abrió los ojos para mirar arriba, donde la curva de la mandíbula y la barbilla de Mycroft se recortaban contra la blanca pared del fondo de la habitación. Las sombras proyectadas por la cálida luz tenue de la lámpara del cuarto le permitían ver desde allí el movimiento tembloroso de su nuez, el agitado ascenso y descenso de su pecho cuando respiraba.

Cuando vio como las manos se agarraban a las sábanas, cerrándose en tensos puños, relajó la garganta y descendió lentamente pero sin pausa hacia abajo. Tomó todo cuanto le era posible de Mycroft en su boca, acompasando el avance con el de su dedo, deslizándose dentro de él lentamente. Sintió la tensión en la mandíbula cuando el glande tocó por fin su garganta y se retiró casi al instante, notando el reflejo de náusea sobrevenirle, acomodándole mejor en su boca mientras respiraba por la nariz. Parpadeó para deshacerse de la humedad repentina en sus ojos. Mientras, su dedo había comenzado a moverse en lentos y amplios círculos, resbaladizo en su interior por el lubricante. Sintió un ligero espasmo de los músculos al contraerse sobre él, y no pudo evitar gemir, imaginando eso mismo actuando sobre otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Sigue —jadeó Mycroft, sin aire, después de un rato de inactividad por parte de la boca de Greg, y su dedo manteniendo el patrón de círculos en su interior —. Estoy listo para dos. Por lo que más quieras, sigue.

La lengua de Greg rozó la zona donde el pequeño agujero seguía goteando preseminal, pellizcando lo poco que quedaba al aire del culo de Mycroft.

—Señor Gobierno Británico, es usted un impaciente.

—Si quieres cambiamos posiciones y luego veremos si... ¡Mierda! —Mycroft se mordió el labio, arqueándose de nuevo al sentir la presión de un nuevo dedo uniéndose al primero. Esto hizo que sus caderas se desplazaran ligeramente, inclinándose de tal manera que las yemas rozaron a penas un segundo la próstata, haciéndole aullar.

Greg sonrió, observando a Mycroft retorcerse, moviendo ambos dedos despacio, tanteando cómo debía doblarlos para encontrar de nuevo ese punto mágico que hacía que el político perdiera todo su decoro y... se obró la magia. En menos de veinte segundos tuvo a Mycroft gimiendo, pronunciando incomprensibles, y tratando de embestir contra sus dedos en un intento por profundizar y maximizar el placer. Procuró moverlos al mismo ritmo para ayudarle.

Cuando sus dedos se le clavaron en los hombros, decidió soltarle e incorporarse, relamiéndose. Mientras le veía jadear bajo él, tomó el lubricante y vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano, y otro tanto en la dilatada entrada de Mycroft. Se inclinó sobre él, observando con deleite como le costaba abrir los ojos y mantenerlos enfocados. Sonrió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, entreabiertos para poder respirar, mientras se acomodaba para proceder. Mycroft por fin consiguió despertar lo suficiente como para verle con claridad a través de las pestañas, y parpadeó un par de veces para mirarle. Sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía y picaba, tenso por la expectación. Podía notar el tacto viscoso, la ligera presión tentativa en el lugar indicado, el calor febril de la piel de Gregory templando su cuerpo allá donde le tocaba.

— _Jai t'aime, mon amour_ —murmuró Greg, sin perder de vista los anillos azules, brillantes en los ojos de Mycroft.

Solo necesitó empujar ligeramente sus caderas hacia adelante para deslizarse lentamente dentro de él, abriéndose paso a través del familiar calor que ya había empezado a echar de menos. Sonrió cuando vio los ojos cerrarse, las pupilas huyendo a la parte interior tras el párpado móvil. Inclinó la cabeza para besar el cuello, expuesto cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un suspiro, y comenzó a moverse despacio, meciéndose dentro y fuera. Dejó que sus dientes rozaran el desnivel del tendón de su cuello, su lengua marcando la forma del hueco de su garganta.

Las piernas de Mycroft se enredaron en su cintura, cercándose a su cuerpo mientras sus manos se separaban de sus hombros hacia su pecho, acariciando la piel, resiguiendo los contornos de los músculos con los dedos. Su cabeza se alzó de nuevo y abrió los ojos para mirarle, las pupilas dilatadas por el placer. Sintió una de las manos desaparecer de su pecho solo para posarse en su nuca. Las caderas de Mycroft respondieron en un suave movimiento que le hizo ahogar un gemido contra sus dientes.

—Yo también —jadeó Mycroft, atrayéndole hacia su boca, sus labios reclamando los suyos con necesidad.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio en el que los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los suaves momentos en los que la carne chocaba al encontrarse bruscamente un segundo y el aliento de las respiraciones forzadas. Algún jadeo o gemido pintaba un momento brillante en el recuerdo, pero no había nada apresurado en ello. Todo era dulzura y calidez y contacto, y hubo un instante de velocidad, de instinto primario compartido como preludio de la calma y la quietud cuando el placer alcanzó su cumbre y Greg sintió como si el universo explotara tras sus ojos cuando se corrió, mordiéndose el labio y manteniendo las caderas en movimiento para su amado, muy cerca también de tocar el cielo.

—Vamos, Myc. Te tengo —jadeó, buscando sus labios —. Dámelo, cariño.

— ¡Gregory!

El gemido hizo que su caderas perdieran el ritmo un momento, desconcentrado cuando atravesó su cerebro como una bala antes de que volviera a su ritmo. No tubo que aguantar mucho más, a penas unos segundos. Ver a Mycroft Holmes perder los papeles y correrse gimiendo su nombre era una de las cosas que hacia que Greg se levantara con energía cada mañana y por las que daba gracias a todas las deídades existentes.

Se deslizó con cuidado fuera de Mycroft y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama deshecha, estirando una mano para buscar sus calzoncillos y poder limpiarse ambos. Una vez se frotó el pecho, se cernió sobre Mycroft de nuevo y procedió a limpiar su estómago, manchado por su propio semen, antes de pasarlo con suavidad por entre sus nalgas. Luego tiró la ropa interior manchada al suelo, y se inclinó para besar la suave piel cubierta de pecas entre sus pectorales, allí donde el olor corporal se concentraba.

Mycroft, aún con los ojos cerrados, ronroneó de satisfacción, rodeando la cintura de Greg con un brazo y haciéndole caer sobre él, ciñendo su agarre para acercarlo más. Greg se retorció para apoyar la cabeza sobre su corazón, cerrando los ojos cuando localizó el punto exacto en el que su oreja podía percibir mejor el sonido. De pronto, el cuerpo de Mycroft se contrajo y sintió sus labios presionándose contra su cabeza para besarle.

—Me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabes?

Greg sonrió.

—Lo que sé, es que te encanta.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones fueron lo más normal del mundo, lo que era una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que Mycroft era un Holmes y bueno... Las cosas nunca eran demasiado normales cuando un Holmes andaba involucrado.

Habían ido a visitar el Partenón, el templo de Zéus, el Ágora Romana y la de Atenas, el arco de Adriano y el recinto de Keraimikos. Greg no era un gran apasionado de la historia, y nunca había visto las ruinas como nada más que piedras viejas apiladas, pero Mycroft parecía disfrutar genuínamente entre ellas, casi tanto como Sherlock con un triple homicidio. Lo cierto es que no pudo resistirse al amplio conocimiento que tenía sobre casi todo lo que veían, y cómo se lo explicaba. Greg pensó que, si la política no hubiera sido su opción vital, hubiera sido un profesor de historia increíble.

Luego fueron a ver las ruinas de Esparta (Mycroft había alquilado un coche para poder moverse con más comodidad), y el viernes fueron a la playa casi todo el día, por lo que pudo disfrutar de las pecas que tanto amaba fuera del dormitorio, bajo la luz brillante del sol reflejándose en la arena blanca y suave, con los edificios blancos a sus espaldas, sobre las colinas y los acantilados.

El sábado, Mycroft le sorprendió despertándole por la mañana diciéndole que debían apurarse para llegar a tiempo al puerto. Ya había salido de la ducha, y tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de manga corta que, a todas luces, era de hilo. Tenía pinta de ser carísima.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de acabar de despertar y comprobar que, efectivamente, su visión no era producto de ningún sueño. Mycroft llevaba tejanos. Unos tejanos deliciosamente ajustados a su figura. Nada de caña ancha para botas. No era un pitillo, pero... le andaba cerca. _Muy_ cerca.

Se levantó de la grandiosa cama con un resorte, tropezando con la sábana enroscada en el suelo, fuera de la cama. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando recordó la noche anterior. Ambos habían tomado demasiado Ouzo con la Musaca(plato del que se había conseguido la receta) que habían pedido para cenar, y cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mycroft se había enrollado desnudo en una sábana de la cama —como si fuera una túnica—, y había enganchado a Greg en un juego de rol en el que él era un eminente filósofo de la Acrópolis, y Gregory su virtuoso aprendiz, y bueno... Todo lo que podía decir era que había descubierto que su novio tenía unos kinks muy interesantes en lo que a las relaciones de profesor/alumno se refería. Y pensaba explotarlo de vez en cuando.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, echándose el flequillo para atrás, y caminó hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo. El agua de la ducha seguía tibia y el ambiente era cálido por el vapor, así que se permitió relajarse mientras se frotaba con el jabón del hotel que olía a sal marina. Pudo oír como Mycroft se atusaba el pelo frente al espejo, y se detuvo el tiempo justo para asomarse tras la mampara y observarle desde allí.

—Ni se te ocurra afeitarte. _Amo_ esa barba.

El reflejo del susodicho le sonrió desde el espejo.

—Y luego yo soy el de los kinks interesantes —bromeó —. Tranquilo, Gregory. Aún estamos de vacaciones. No pensaba hacerlo.

—Bien.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, terminó de ducharse y luego se vistió con la ropa que, para su sorpresa, estaba ya sobre la cama, preparada para él. Pantalones de hilo y una camisa a juego, cortesía de Mycroft. Había insistido en llevarle de tiendas hasta conseguirle unos, y realmente eran muy cómodos y frescos. Pero en Londres nunca tendría la oportunidad de usarlos... Lo que le hacía pensar que Mycroft tenía pensadas más vacaciones o estancias en países extranjeros de climas cálidos.

Salió de la habitación después de echarse un poco de colónia (eran vacaciones de San Valentín, se lo podía permitir), y le encontró recogiendo el bol de palomitas y cacahuetes que habían estado comiendo hacía dos noches, cuando no podían dormir y decidieron ver una película tranquilamente, acurrucados en el sofá, después de cenar del servicio de habitaciones.

— ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

—A una de las islas. Tenemos que coger un ferry. El viaje son tres horas y media, pero valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro.

_¿Tres horas... y media? ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer en un ferry tres horas y media?_

Por un momento, Greg creyó que Mycroft había perdido la cabeza por estar de vacaciones. Quizá el tiempo de ocio prolongado no le sentaba demasiado bien...

Sacudió la cabeza y cogió su llave de la habitación del plato de la entrada, besándole la mejilla al pasar.

—¿Estás listo?

Mycroft sonrió, radiante, cogiéndole la mano.

* * *

—¿No te pusieron ninguna pega para conseguir la habitación?

Llevaban una hora en el ferry, y la verdad es que no estaba nada aburrido. Había conseguido hacer muchas fotografías (la mayoría de Mycroft o de una pequeña parte del Mediterráneo _y_ Mycroft), y en algún punto se habían sentado en la cubierta a charlar. Mycroft estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol a través de la protección cincuenta que Greg le había puesto nada más llegaron al ferry. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en los muslos de Greg, y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el pecho del político, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración.

—Era una suite en un hotel de lujo. Si pagas lo suficiente, puedes hacer prácticamente lo que quieras.

Greg se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

—Te rechazaron en el Hilton.

—Me rechazaron en el Hilton —confirmó Mycroft, con un suspiro.

Greg sabía los problemas que tenían las parejas no heterosexuales a la hora de reservar, en algunos hoteles, habitaciones de matrimonio. A ellos mismos les había ocurrido algún fin de semana que quisieron ir a Paris a ver a la familia de Greg y los abuelos maternos de Mycroft. No había sido una negación directa, pero la recepción había puesto tantos inconvenientes, que finalmente Mycroft se dio por vencido, y buscó un hotel de confianza que resultó ser más barato, donde consiguieron una habitación a la primera. Lo que Greg no sabía, era que Mycroft había denunciado a los hoteles a las autoridades francesas por discriminación sexual, y que éstos estaban en proceso de ser penalizados por ello.

—De todas formas, el Divani tiene mejores vistas. Y cinco estrellas.

Greg acarició los rizos de Mycroft con los dedos de la mano libre, y sonrió cuando le escuchó ronronear.

—Te estoy malcriando.

Él acercó sus manos unidas a sus labios, y besó el dorso de la de Greg.

—Shh. Manténlo en secreto, o arruinarás mi reputación de Hombre de hielo. Y la necesito para trabajar.

El resto del viaje siguió la misma línea, y ambos habían incluso cogido algo de color para cuando llegaron al puerto. Greg se sorprendió al ver el cartel de la isla. Mykonos. Mykonos.

Había oído hablar de ella en alguna parte, pero era incapaz de recordar dónde o por qué.

Mycroft le llevó a comer a un restaurante en lo alto de la montaña que tenía la isla, desde el que se podía ver el mar en toda su extensión, el sol brillando en el agua y los veleros surcando las olas. Después dieron un largo paseo por la ciudad, compraron algún souvenir, y vieron la puesta de sol en la playa, con los pies en el agua.

Cuando el sol desapareció, y cayó la noche, Greg se sorprendió de que Mycroft no los hubiera arrastrado al puerto a tomar el ferry de nuevo. No fue hasta que vio las luces en la distancia, y empezó a escuchar la música, que se dio cuenta de por qué el nombre le sonaba tanto.

Mykonos. La isla gay.

_Oh, Dios Bendito._

Mycroft le había llevado a la isla gay.

 _LA_ isla gay.

Y le llevaba a bailar.

A una discoteca.

_Mycroft. Bailando. En tejanos. En una discoteca gay. En la isla gay. En Grecia._

_Dios Santo._

El cerebro de Greg cortocircuitó, y no pudo evitar saltar sobre Mycroft para besarle, lo que hizo que ambos se tambalearan sobre la arena, a punto de caer. Una de las fantasías secretas de Greg, por estúpida que pareciera, siempre había sido ligar en una discoteca de ambiente. Desde que era joven. Y en los últimos tiempos, saliendo con Mycroft, el deseo se había intensificado. Se moría de ganas de verle bailar para él, seduciéndole. En una discoteca en la que nadie les mirara de manera extraña por ello. Y Mycroft había hecho su sueño no exteriorizado realidad.

—Te amo, loco Gobierno Británico.

— ¿Gobierno británico, yo? Creo que te equivocas. Me llamo Mike —sonrió Mycroft, sosteniéndole en vilo, con las manos en sus nalgas. Le guiño un ojo, con una mirada cargada de deseo —. Pero puedes seguir besándome si quieres, no te lo impediré...

Greg lo hizo, concentrado en quitarle el aliento, animado cuando los dedos que sostenían su culo apretaron sus nalgas en respuesta a sus acciones.

—Creo que la fiesta está por allí atrás. No deberíamos perdérnosla —sugirió, cuando se separó para coger aire.

Mycroft sonrió, dejándole en la arena junto a él.

—No. no, de ningún modo. No me perdonaría jamás no ver un regalo del mar como tú bailar.

Y con esto, Mycroft lideró la marcha a la discoteca en la playa, con Greg siguiéndole de cerca, a una distancia que le permitiera apreciar su culo en tejanos, para luego ver como se movía de una manera que debería ser ilegal y que jamás habría relacionado con alguien como él. Aunque, con la oportunidad que tenía de conocer su elasticidad en un ámbito más completo, no acababa de entender su sorpresa.

Lo que sí fue un deleite fue ser sabedor de que era probablemente la única persona fuera del círculo familiar de los Holmes, que había visto a Mycroft en tejanos. Y, visto lo visto, casi mejor que se esforzara en mantener esa situación porque... en fin, estaba atrayendo las miradas de más de uno de los asistentes a la fiesta.

Y no eran precisamente castas.

* * *

El sonido del motor del coche desapareció cuando Valiant le anunció que habían llegado a la casa. Le dio las gracias y, con el móvil en su bolsillo, salió del coche en dirección a la puerta.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismado recordando, gran parte del camino a casa desde NSY. De cualquier manera, estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber qué tenía Mycroft preparado para ese año.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, se encontró con un camino de velas que comenzaba a partir de la entrada, y se perdía por el pasillo, en dirección al salón principal o a la cocina. Con una ceja arqueada, siguió el camino de velas, oliendo el perfume de madreselva que a su pareja le gustaba aguardar para ocasiones especiales como aniversarios, citas y cosas por el estilo. Los nervios y la expectación estaban haciendo que su corazón latiera a ritmos estratosféricos en su pecho, y no pudo contenerse.

—¿Mycroft?

No recibió contestación, pero siguió el camino de velas, serpenteando por detrás de los sofás, hasta las ventanas que daban al jardín. Al otro lado, iluminado por unos faroles colgantes, había una mesa preparada con la cena. Había velas también en ella, y Mycroft estaba de pie a su lado comprobando su reloj. Cuando alzó la mirada y le vio, Greg creyó ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

Salió al patio y cruzó el jardín hasta llegar a donde estaba su pareja, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Eres un maldito detallista —felicitó, más sonrojado de lo que admitiría jamás.

Mycroft le apartó sin decirle nada, y eso le dejó completamente descolocado. Él no solía hacer eso.

Internamente, se preguntó si la sorpresa no acababa allí. Luego, si algo iba mal.

—Solo llevamos tres años como una pareja formal, y realmente estuve preparado para decir esas palabras hace dos, pero creo que ha llegado el momento —sus manos empezaron a sudar por los nervios acumulados, y Mycroft carraspeó y se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, extrayendo algo que Greg no pudo ver. Se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que había llegado, que iba en tejanos. De pronto, Mycroft se encontraba mucho más abajo de lo que solía estar, y a Greg estaba a punto de darle un infarto, porque tenía una rodilla en el suelo, y la luz de los faroles hacía brillar lo que tenía en la mano. Nunca había estado a ese lado de la fotografía, y era algo completamente nuevo, una experiencia indescriptible —. Gregory Lestrade, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

De acuerdo, sí... Greg tenía algo que decir.

 _Ese_ era, sin duda, el mejor San Valentín de toda su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
